YouWin
by HolliKat
Summary: Mello gives, up, and this what happens when he does. A small bit of ooc-ness, and rated M for character death. My first real story, so hope you like it. One-Shot


Hey people, I don't know what made me think of this. Warning ooc-ness and character death. First REAL story, so yay for me!. I'm trying really hard to make this good. One-shot.

~~~~~~X~~~~~~~

3rd pov:

The blonde known as Mello walked into his room, then sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. " Why?...Why can't I ever beat him? I'll never be first, not even in anybody's eyes." he whispered to himself as he looked around. He saw Matt ranked 3rd at the Wammy's his best friend, walking around and laughing with the white haired boy ranked 1st called Near who wasn't laughing or talking.

The blonde got up and walked over to his drawers opening the first one and looking at the black weapon that sat there, looking up at the chocolate lover. Shaking his head Mello closed the drawer, and sat back down on his bed, reaching over for a candy bar, and opening it rather hard. Taking a bite of the candy, Mello gave a small smile at the /snap/ the chocolate bar made.

" Heh, I've beaten up Near but it never works, I always study hard even when I already know the subject and whats on the test, but I'll never be first. I bet L likes Near better anyway. " the blue eyed teen said aloud a sarcastic smile on his face, as he remembered the great detective was here on a visit, and was staying for a few days.

Looking over to the side Mello flopped back on his bed closing his eyes, and took another bite of his candy that broke the silence in the room. ' Only one person, maybe two, would miss me. Its not like I have anything to live for. Nears going to be the next L, and the one I like will never return my feelings. I should just face the facts instead of running from them.' the teen thought to himself while getting up and walking out of his room, and into the library.

The great Detective L was in there, reading a book, while holding it up with his thumbs and pointer fingers, his dark eyes only looking up when he heard footsteps made by bare feet.

" Hello Mello, I haven't seen you all day." came that emotionless voice as the older male put the book down. " That is very unusual for Mello to do such thing." he continued.

" Huh? Oh I was just thinking, trying to figure something out, thats all." the blonde teen said with a smile, that was obviously fake, hoping the wise man infront of him wouldn't point it out or ask what he was think about, but today wasn't Mello's lucky day.

" What could have made you think so hard about?" he asked further cocking his head to the side as he brought his thumb up to rest on his bottom lip.

" Oh just a score on a test. It wasn't that hard, but I still worry about my grades." Mello lied, " Well I should go now, just wanted to say Hi." the blonde teen said before walking back out of the library, and walking outside. A soft wind tickled his skin, as he walked out, and leaned on the tree all of the smaller children liked to climb on.

" Mello! Mello! Wanna come play with us. We're playing on teams and could use another player!" a random boy asked while running up to the chocolate lover.

" Nah, I don't think I will this time." he said with a fake smile, as he reached over and ruffled the smaller boy's hair, who then ran back to his friends. The smile stayed on his face, as the blonde took another bite of his chocolate bar, creating another loud snap.

Mello's pov:

I walked back into the Wammy's and saw Matt and Near walk into the common room, Near holding a puzzle, Matt holding his usual video game. The fake smile fell, I could feel it. 'I guess I'm not really needed, Matt has Near for a friend, Near will save the world as L, and L will just be L. Roger won't have to buy so much chocolate anyway.' I thought to myself, while walking into my room.

I opened that drawer and picked up the pistol. It wasn't anything special, just a simple black gun, with one bullet in it. I walked out of my room and down the hall and into the common room. Opening the doors, I got a look from Near, Matt and L who had just sat down in a chair the odd way he does. There were many kids in there I recognized one as Linda. Seeing the gun in my hand Near speaks, " What is Mello planing to-" I cut him up but looking at him, a small sad smile on my face.

" I give up," I say, then raised the gun to the side of my head, " You Win." …..BANG!

3rd pov:

The gun hit the ground with with an odd noise, as many screams were heard from the common room, as Matt ran over to the blonde, who had lost his heart beat. " Mello! Mello!" he screamed shaking the body of his once best friend. Roger who heard it, ran into the room, and pulled the redheaded boy from his best friend's body. Near dropped the puzzle piece and stared, L also stared, neither one of them knowing what to say.

*one week later*

Matt's pov:

Yesterday was Mello's funeral. It was nice, but it was bright and sunny, not like in the movies or video games. L left this morning, he hardly said anything except a few words for Mello. I walked up to his grave, and looked at the headstone. His real name was graved into it.

' Mihael Keehl (A.k.A Mello): December 13, 1989 - August 24, 2002'

I sat a chocolate bar down on his grave, I just thought he'd like one. I straightened back up and turned around walking away until I heard something. I turned around fast, to see a ghost-like figure, with shoulder length blonde hair, and a black shirt, and black pants.

" Mello? Mello!" I said remembering who the traits belonged to, but he didn't turn around, he just opened his candy bar. I heard a snap. It was his chocolate! I ran up to him, but he wasn't there, he was gone. I looked over at where I put his chocolate bar but...It was gone.

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~

There ya' have it guys, what do ya' think. Kinda weird, buts its been in my brain for a couple days now so I just typed it and put it on here, So yeah.

Review and you get...A hug from Mello!


End file.
